


Canvas

by vix_spes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Body Worship, Canon Era, Established Relationship, M/M, Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8116615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: Somehow, in the short time they'd been separated, Steve had forgotten what it was like to be the sole focus of Bucky's attention.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alby_mangroves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/gifts).



> Huge thanks to giselleslash and kajmere for the beta and the cheerleading

Considering how quickly Bucky had hustled him away to the tiny room that Steve had been assigned in the makeshift barracks, Steve had thought they would be fucking by now. At the very least, he had expected blow jobs or hand jobs or _something_ considering how long they’d been apart – not to mention the whole life or death situation they’d been in – but no. Despite his eagerness to get Steve alone and naked, since he had managed both of those things all Bucky had done was stare at Steve like a thirsty man in the desert.  
  
He might be in the centre of war-torn Europe but Captain Steve Rogers was 99% certain that it wasn’t going to be the Nazis that killed him, it was going to be one Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes. Steve had thought Bucky had approved of the sight of Steve in uniform but that look was nothing compared to the look that Bucky was gracing him with now. It was a hungry look, one that was usually reserved for Steve or the meatloaf Mrs McCluskey served at the little diner around the corner from them back home in Brooklyn. It was a look that Steve had started to wonder if he would ever see again.  
  
Being the sole focus of Bucky’s attention was a heady sensation and Steve couldn’t help but squirm and blush slightly. It had taken him an awfully long time when he and Bucky had first got together for Steve to believe that, despite having half of Brooklyn interested in him, it was chronically ill and scrawny Steve Rogers that Bucky was interested in.  
  
Luckily for Steve, Bucky was more than happy to prove to Steve just how much Bucky wanted him and as many times as necessary. Steve had lost count of the number of hickeys he’d had to hide with scarves or the number of occasions when he’d nearly had an asthma attack because Bucky had been a little too enthusiastic about proving just how much he wanted Steve.  
  
That was before Dr Erskine and the serum though.  
  
Logically, Steve knew that he was good-looking now or that he was _better looking._ Granted, he’d been a bit oblivious at first but, once Howard had rather bluntly pointed it out, he’d become aware of the appreciative looks. Even so, he couldn’t help but wonder what Bucky’s reaction to his new body would be. Given that Bucky had loved sickly, scrawny Steve Rogers and promised him to the end of the line, then Captain America should be okay but a lifetime of insecurity was hard to beat. Although, the look that he was currently being favoured with kind of implied that his fears had all been completely unfounded.  
  
“Jesus Stevie, look at you. You’re a goddamn walking, talking all-American wet dream.”  
  
“Buck…”  
  
“No, ‘m serious. You were hot before but fuck…”  
  
The intensity of Bucky’s gaze had Steve nearly breathless and he could feel the heat of embarrassment spreading from his cheeks down his chest. “Are you just going to stare at me Buck or are ya actually gonna do something.”  
  
“Glad to see that some things don’t change. Still an impatient little punk, aren’t ya?”  
  
“Well I wouldn’t be impatient if you’d do something other than look at me. It’s been five months or do you prefer your hand? Ah!” Steve arched his body as Bucky reached a hand underneath him and pinched his ass hard, eyebrow arching at Steve’s response.  
  
“Always did have a smart-mouth didn’t you, baby? Maybe I should find a use for it although I’m kinda tempted to find out if this new body of yours is as sensitive in all the same places as the old one. Whaddya say? You always used to bruise so pretty.”  
  
Steve couldn’t help but whimper, both at the memories and the look of promise on Bucky’s face.  
  
“Ah ah ah baby, if we’re gonna do this you need to stay quiet. The boys are only just next door unless you want them to know what we’re up to?”  
  
Steve shook his head weakly and Bucky took that as his cue to start Steve’s torment. There wasn’t a single bit of Steve’s body that escaped Bucky’s attention. Bucky’s tongue traced along what seemed like every single inch of Steve’s skin, teeth nipping at muscles and worrying bruises into the skin at Steve’s hipbones and all along his neck. By the time that Bucky cupped Steve’s pecs in his hands, squeezing them together and rubbing his nose down the slight valley that had been created, Steve’s cock was hard enough to hammer nails.  
  
“Your tits were always so sensitive, sweetheart. Shall we see if they still are?”  
  
Bucky’s teeth had barely grazed one nipple before Steve was spurting all over his stomach, babbling mortified apologies. Bucky didn’t even bat an eyelid and just slunk further down the bed, running his tongue through the come cooling on Steve’s abs and then licking his lips.  
  
“Don’t apologise, baby. Wanna see how long it takes you to get hard again with this new body of yours?”

  
~*~

  
Steve wasn’t entirely sure how long he’d been asleep for when he awoke to the feeling of Bucky’s hands sweeping across his skin. Sleepily, he swatted at Bucky’s hand when it strayed a little close to the sensitive skin of his inner thighs and, when Bucky didn’t stop, blindly fumbled until he could tangle their fingers together.  
  
“Seriously Buck, three rounds wasn’t enough for ya? Are you trying to kill me with sex?” When Bucky didn’t respond with his usual smart quip, Steve grumbled and woke up a bit more although he refused to open his eyes on principal. “Bucky?”  
  
“They’re all gone.”  
  
The near wonder in Bucky’s voice had Steve finally opening his eyes, albeit in protest. “What’s all gone?”  
  
“All of the marks I left last night. Every bruise, every mark, they’re all gone. You’re like a blank canvas again, Stevie.”  
  
“Is that so?” Steve shifted so that he was pressed against the line of Bucky’s body from shoulder to knee, feeling Bucky’s cock stir at his actions.  
  
“You knew?”  
  
“I wondered. Considering everything else that the serum did, it seemed likely. I wasn’t sure though.”  
  
“So what you’re saying is that it doesn’t matter how much I mark you up, how pretty you bruise, every single mark and bruise will be gone in a matter of hours thanks to you being some sort of super-soldier?”  
  
“Yeah, guess I am. What of it?”  
  
Steve’s own cock, previously quiescent, started to make its interest known at the slow, devious smile that spread across Bucky’s lips.  
  
“Well in that case I guess I’m just gonna have to mark you up as much and as often as I can.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/254914.html)


End file.
